


Godfather

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [21]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: Best friendsFor the starter prompt: "We're not just friends. You know that"
Relationships: Chazz Javellana/Crash Yamaguchi, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265





	Godfather

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“We’re not just friends, you know, that right?” Alex tried her best to contain her smile. “You’ve been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but you’re more than that. You’re my family, Chazz. You’re like a brother to me.” 

“I feel the same way Alex,” Chazz reached over and hugged her. “What’s brought this on? Usually, it’s me who's the more sentimental one!”

“Well,” Alex beamed. She couldn’t contain her delight. “I don’t want to raise our babies in a world that doesn’t have you as an official member of our family. So, Thomas and I would like you to consider being our daughter’s godfather.” 

Chazz grinned from ear to ear. 

“I know how much you love Alex and how much you have helped her and protected her over the years. I trust you will show our daughter the same care and devotion,” Thomas added. “Though I would be remiss if I didn’t mention my concerns about the dangers your partner poses to the safety of all parties aforementioned.”

Alex rolled her eyes and elbowed Thomas. “We trust you completely, Chazz! And, if Crash is your future, we know he will love our children too! We trust you _ both _!”

“I don’t know what to say,” Chazz teared up. “Of course, I will! It would be a privilege.”


End file.
